


I Quit

by shadowcatfan (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-13
Updated: 2002-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/shadowcatfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jubilee gets fed-up with the X-Men</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Quit

After the mission everyone gathered in the Blackbird hangar to debrief. Scott and Jean nuzzled lovingly, Bobby and Kitty were cuddling, Remy held Rogue, even Ororo and Logan were exchanging meaningful glances.

"That's it!" Jubilee exclaimed. "I can't take it anymore! Will they? Won't they? Are they, aren't they? Did they? Didn't they? Are they? Aren't they? WHO THE FUCK CARES?!" She waited for a reaction and got none. She threw her yellow towel down. "I quit!"

Jubilee wandered the Fox back-lot. A cold wind blowing encouraged her to wrap her yellow jacket even closer around her.

"Excuse me, miss? Would you like to star on a hit tv series?" A woman asked her stepping out of a doorway.

"Sure." Jubilee followed the woman onto a soundstage. Five monochrome actors stood around.

"Hi. Welcome to the Power Rangers!" They greeted her.

"Power Rangers? Oh, what the hell?" Jubilee agreed to join the show.

"You can't say the h-word," the girl in pink scolded her, "we're a family-friendly show."

"My bad."

"Come on guys. Let's show the new Yellow Ranger around." A guy in red suggested. He handed Jubilee a comunicator and they all teleported to headquarters.

"I wonder if Kurt feels this dizzy after he teleports?" Jubilee mussed.

"What was your question?" A head suspended in a green tube asked. Jubilee jumped.

"Oh, um, nothing."

The talking head looked kind of like the Professor when Jubilee thought about it. And what's with crippled, bald, white guys being in charge anyway?

"The bad guy has sent a giant pus monster who is now destroying the city," The giant head announced.

"Ai ai ai yes!" A robot came scurrying out of the shadows and turned on a crystal ball.

"Ew that's disgusting!" Jubilee announced as she found herself standing in front of the monster. "A few plasma blasts will take care of this bad boy," She aimed to blast him, but nothing happened. "Damn alternate universe!" The moster lunged at her. Jubilee promptly rolled into a ball and hid until the fighting was over.

After the mission everyone gathered in the Power Rangers Headquarters to debrief. The Pink Ranger and Green Ranger nuzzled lovingly, the Red Ranger and Black Ranger were cuddling, The Blue Ranger held the robot, even the floating head and crystal ball were exchanging meaningful glances.

"That's it!" Jubilee exclaimed. "I can't take it anymore! Will they? Won't they? Are they, aren't they? Did they? Didn't they? Are they? Aren't they? WHO THE FUCK CARES?!" She waited for a reaction and got none. She threw her yellow towel down. "I quit! I quit, I quit, I quit!"

"Jubilee? Jubilee wake up!" Jubilee saw a fuzzy version of Kitty's face when she opened her eyes.

"Kitty?" She asked softly, "why does my head hurt?"

Bobby helped Jubilee sit up, "One of Magneto's minions beat the hell out of you. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I think. Where am I?" Jubilee asked.

"The Medlab. Jean gave you some drugs to help you sleep," Kitty explained.

"That explains the crazy dream I just had."

"About what?" Kitty wondered.

"Me, joining the Power Rangers."

"Ai ai ai!"


End file.
